


Popsicles

by vergilia_43



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, Multi, Pool AU, Swimming Pools, also portia has popsicles, brutus is a lifeguard and cassius and portia are distractions, cassportus, polyamorous roman losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Brutus is almost done with his lifeguard shift. Cassius is a distraction. Portia is also a distraction, but at least she has popsicles.
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Porcia Catonis/Gaius Cassius Longinus, cassportus - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your ot+ in the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581068) by polyshipprompts and skeleton-richard on tumblr. 



Another shrill whistle. Cassius was itching to strangle this lifeguard, irony be damned, but he dutifully complied and stopped running on the poolside. 

“Thank you,” said the lifeguard. Oddly polite. Cassius used one hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up to see who was in the lifeguard chair.

It was Brutus. Of fucking course it was. His eyes were probably still fixed on the pool like a good lifeguard, but his sunglasses made it impossible to see. So Cassius did the natural thing, and climbed the side of the lifeguard chair. Well, climbed might be too gracious a word. He sort of flopped over the armrest and put his head in Brutus’s lap, enjoying the shade of the umbrella. Brutus squirmed and tried to push him off. “You’re wet!” Cassius just laughed.

“Brought you guys popsicles,” said a voice from below. “But I’m not coming up there.” Cassius descended from the chair with a sigh. Portia had gone to Titinius’s snack shack after she and Cassius took their dip in the pool, and she had apparently bought the fruit-flavored popsicles. Hell yes. She had already stuck a grape one in her mouth when she asked Cassius, “Lemon or cherry?” 

Cassius grabbed the lemon one. Portia grinned and clambered up the other side of Brutus’s chair, far more gracefully than Cassius, and placed the cherry popsicle on Brutus’s lap. He flinched at the coldness, but quickly broke into laughter when he saw what he’d been given.

“I feel like both of you are trying to distract me from lifeguarding,” he said. 

“It’s almost 4,” Cassius said from below. “Your shift is basically over.”

“I’m not leaving until someone comes to switch out with me.” 

Portia groaned. “There’s barely anyone in the pool,” she argued. “They’ll be fine for like, five minutes.” She dropped down from the chair. “Hey, Antony!” she yelled across the rows of folding chairs. “Get on duty!”

There was a noise of irritation from Antony, who had been rubbing down his girlfriend with tanning oil. But he came over, whistle in hand. “Just because you want to swim with your boyfriends… “ he grumbled. Portia paid him no mind. They had the pool practically to themselves now, Brutus was going to swim with her and Cassius, and Antony couldn’t do anything but watch.


End file.
